


Before pt. 1

by FoxBait (RageHappyThunder)



Series: Trustfall [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/FoxBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd has had horrible nightmares since his mother died, Roy is there to soothe the pain. Ongoing series, the rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT  
> -Roy is 24  
> -Jay is 21  
> -Au where they're just normal kids, no batman

Jason was a fast runner, he loved to run, and when he lived on the streets, he ran to survive. This was different though, Jason could feel his body become heavier with every step he took. He remembered, for a moment, why he was running. Mom, he thought, maybe this time it’ll be different. He ran, anxiety spiked through his body like a lightning bolt, his heart and head pounded in sync. _Get home, get there soon, maybe you can save her._ The weight of the world crushed Jason like an anvil falling on a spider, his feet couldn’t move him fast enough. He busted down the door to his old house, struggling to breathe like a fish out of water, only to be too late. _It’s always the same, you’re never good enough_. His body crashed down, a wave of water leaked from his eyes, sobbing, _again_ , late, _again_ , there’s never a reality where Jason wins. _Maybe if you were never born she’d still be here_. Stop. _You’re too late._ Empty pill bottles formed a circle around his mother’s corpse like a fairy ring. _If you’d never had been born._ Jason tried to pick up his mother, but she was too heavy, too cold, Jay felt like he was suffocating with her. _Never been born_. He could see Bruce, hazily in the distance. _Help_. But Bruce just shook his head, _‘How do you expect anyone to help you when you can’t even save your own mother?_ ’ Jay could see Bruce’s shadow getting smaller, and he could feel his chest getting tighter, he felt like he was drowning in his tears but he didn’t even bother trying to gasp for air anymore.

 Jason gasped, he leapt from his bed to the corner on the floor, sweat stuck to his body like a moist blanket, he felt suffocated, his chest rose and fell like the ocean during a storm. Erratically, irrationally, Jason was a few moments away from screaming his fucking head off, you know, until he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Ssshhh, Jason please.” But he was gone, Jason buried his head in his hands, if he stopped breathing it would all go away. “No don’t do that,” Roy said softly, sweetly, he gently grabbed Jason’s wrists away from his face, “Just breath, slowly, it’s okay, it’s over.” Roy held Jason in his arms, letting the younger boy rest his head on his chest. Jason closed his eyes listening to Roy’s heartbeat. “It’s over, It’s over,” Roy repeated quietly, “It’s over Jaybird, nothing is gonna hurt you.”   

 Jason Peter Todd has had horrible nightmares even before Bruce took him in. He’s terrorized almost every time he closes his eyes, visions of memories he’d rather keep buried are brought to life, exaggerated, and twisted. It’s sometimes his mother’s death playing on repeat. It’s sometimes, something else he doesn’t even want to mention. But, his mother, he remembers every nightmare he has with her, her body lifeless, empty containers of drugs littered around her. He remembers trying to lift her, but her body seemed to drag him down, he was suffocating too. Voices swarmed his mind, he’d been too late, he wasn’t there for her, it was his fault, if only he’d never been born she’d be out there. Maybe if Jason tried harder to be a better son he could have saved her.

 Jason started to gasp again, “No, no, it’s over,” Roy continued, “Shhh, Jaybird, please, it’s over, I’m here. You’re fine, it’s over.” The younger boy calmed down, but now he felt stupid, embarrassed.  
“Sorry,” he muttered into Roy’s chest but the redhead just shushed him.  Roy would take sleeping on the floor over Jason feeling alone anyday.

 

\---

Jason was laughing again soon enough, it was something stupid over breakfast, his head shook as he tried to fight the smile coming his way.  
“Dickie is having a party,” Roy said, his mouth filled with pancakes.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, here at our house.”  
“God damn it.”  
“It’ll be fun,” Roy said as he sipped his coffee, “besides I kinda want to test myself.”  
“You graduated though.”  
“Yeah okay smart ass, but I’m six months clean I might as well see how strong my self control is.”  
“Listen. I don’t want to be that guy, but what if-”  
“Nothing is going to happen to me Jayce, I’m not going to drink again, I just want to be the sober guy who laughs at his dumbass friends and holds your hair back while you puke.”  
“You _want_ that?”  
“I owe people from putting up with how bad I got. Besides, why not experience something new?”  
Jason rolled his eyes but didn’t protest, “Plus,” Roy continued, “I know how much you’ve been wanting a drink.”


End file.
